


Spoonful of Comfort

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Professions, Bottom Seungwoo, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Seungyoun, chapter 1 is full fluff, chapter 2 is basically porn, little spoon seungwoo, professional cuddler, ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Seungyoun books professional cuddler from time to time. He likes the service because it eases his loneliness. One day it's not the usual cuddler who's standing in front of his door, but a substitute named Seungwooni. Little did Seungyoun know, that man has been holding a one-sided feeling for him for a very long time.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/xilverlining/status/1243900764977688577

Seungyoun is single. Yeah. Single and lonely. He just broke up and his ex-lover just moved out from his apartment a few days ago. Now his apartment feels a bit empty. And cold.

He's missing the warmth when living with someone else. The warm food. Warm sofa. Warm bed. And mostly he's missing the warm hug. Having lived with a lover for quite a while is making him addicted to human natural body warmth.

Hugging the pillow doesn't feel good. It's cold. In his boredom he scrolls instagram and stumbles upon a tacky advertisement. Kitty Cuddle Time. With some cute boys as models.

"The hell is this…? Sexy time service?" It looks lousy and suspicious to him but his curiosity gets the best of him. He clicks the ads and it brings him to a flashy website in pink. A few tabs containing contact, price, and other information about the service.

"'Provides cuddling service for the lonely soul.' Heh. This is so fishy but cute."

Seungyoun looks up the profiles tab. Some photos with names below each. Probably not real names. One boy looks like his type. His name appeared to be Wooshin. Seungyoun calls the number on contact info and books the service for the night. He wants to see if this is a real thing or just a scam.

The cuddle service boy arrives on time. He rings the bell to the apartment and Seungyoun opens it right away, as if he waited near the door. He did. To Seungyoun's surprise, the boy looks prettier in person, shorter than him but gives off a mature feel.

"Hi, I'm Wooshin."

"Ah, right. Come in."

Seungyoun feels awkward because he's unsure what to do. Should they just head to bed right away or have a chat first or is there something else? The boy holds Seungyoun's hand.

"There is no need to be nervous. Our service here is to make you feel at ease. Do you want to watch movies or something first before heading to bed? We can cuddle on the sofa if you want."

"Hmm, I want to sleep right away if that's okay with you?"

"Of course that's okay. Let's head to bed, then."

Heading to the same bed with someone else he just met, with the intention of only cuddling, certainly feels weird to Seungyoun.

"Do you prefer I face you or the other way?"

"Probably the other way… Sorry, it's not that I don't want to look at you."

"Anything to make you more comfortable."

Seungyoun hugs the boy from behind. It feels reassuring to have someone near him like this. Seungyoun doesn't like to be alone. He doesn't need the partner who accompanies him to be doing anything with him. Just like this is enough. Just the warmth is enough. Something feels missing but he doesn't know what it is.

•••

Seungyoun books the service from time to time whenever he can't bear the loneliness. He's liking Wooshin because the boy provides just what he needs. He thought he's going to fall for him more than he intended to but he's not. And that somehow bothers Seungyoun, it makes him think if he can't fall in love with anyone anymore.

The doorbell rings again that night and Seungyoun is ready to welcome Wooshin. Except it's not him.

"Hello… I'm- I'm Seungwooni, from Kitty Cuddle."

"Um, hello. I thought I booked Wooshin?"

"Yeah, he had to cancel at the last minute so they sent me instead. But if that's not okay with you we'll do a refund," says the man who seems to be as tall as Seungyoun, looking a bit dejected.

"Ah! It's okay, it's okay. Come in."

The man has a huge build. Maybe bigger than Seungyoun even though they have similar height. Really beautiful face. Sharp face features almost like they were sculpted very carefully. White alabaster skin that seems fragile to the touch. One still can tell he's a man but Seungyoun can't help but stare in awe, making Seungwoo more nervous than the customer himself.

"Mr Seungyoun… Does anything in my looks not to your liking?"

"Eh? No! Not at all! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare so much. I was just overwhelmed seeing such a beautiful person up close. Seems unreal."

Seungwoo blushes at the statement. He never expected to be praised like that by Seungyoun. Now it's even harder for him to loosen up the atmosphere.

"What do you want to do now, Mr Seungyoun?"

"Just 'Seungyoun' is okay. There is a tv series I want to binge watch. If you don't mind, let's watch together?"

"Okay, Seungyoun. Your wish is my command," says Seungwoo with a smile.

A smile so faint yet managed to make Seungyoun's heart skip a beat. Seungyoun thinks it's just his imagination. But there's something about this man that he can't shake off. He can't look away.

Seungyoun sits down on the sofa first, followed by Seungwoo. Seungwoo sits a bit far even though they're supposed to cuddle like what this service is all about. Seungyoun chuckles and pulls Seungwoo's shoulder lightly, then he places Seungwoo's head on his shoulder.

"Is it hard watching TV like this?" Seungyoun asks.

"N-No. It's fine." Seungwoo places his hand on Seungyoun's stomach, like wanting to hug hesitantly.

"You can hug tighter, you know? But I guess that would indeed make it harder to see the tv," mumbles Seungyoun with a laugh.

Seungwoo had never felt this embarrassed. But it's a relief to him that Seungyoun doesn't seem to mind his awkwardness. It's like he's the one being comforted instead of Seungyoun.

They watch tv for quite a while. Seungyoun seems to be concentrated on the series. Sometimes he explains the storyline to Seungwoo when he asks. A few episodes, a few hours have passed without them realizing.

"Whoa, it's 2AM already. We should head to bed- Oh, my."

Seungwoo fell asleep on Seungyoun's shoulder. Seungyoun doesn't want to wake him up by moving his body. So he ends up just sitting like that while staring at Seungwoo's face.

"Hehe. Such a cute sleeping face. Kinda different from how you look earlier." Seungyoun touches Seungwoo's nose tips, feeling curious about the sharp and high nose the man has. Seungwoo rubs his own nose because it tickles him, making Seungyoun chuckles at the reaction.

Seungyoun plays with Seungwoo's fingers that's hugging his waist. Carefully feeling the softness of his palm. Then locks their hands together.

'Such beautiful fingers. Someone looking as gorgeous as you must be fully booked. How did I miss it when I looked up the website? And yet you seem familiar?'

And he dozes off to dreamland.

Seungwoo wakes up earlier than Seungyoun. He scratches his eyes and blinks a few times, until he realizes he slept on the sofa with Seungyoun the entire night. He reflexively lets go of the hug, which in turn wakes Seungyoun up as well.

"Mmh… Good morning? Ouch, my neck…"

"Seungyoun… Please pardon my blunder, I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that… Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

"Haha, my bad too. You seemed so comfortable I don't have the heart to wake you up. Plus you looked so cute in your sleep I ended up staring until I fell asleep."

Seungwoo seems flustered. 'What should I say at a time like this? Sorry? Thank you?' At the end he only bows.

"Please file a complaint about my service, Seungyoun."

"Ahahaha! Why would you ask for that?!" Seungyoun bursts into laughter. He finds Seungwoo endearing and fun to tease.

"A-Anyway, I'm going back. Thank you for using our service."

"Likewise." Seungyoun answers with a smile brighter than the morning sun.

•••

A few days have passed and the loneliness builds up again. It's even harder for him because he doesn't have time to hangout and let loose with friends lately. Work is piling up. Overtime over overtime. He wishes to at least have someone welcome him home even when he's home late.

Seungwoo comes up in his mind. Seungyoun becomes curious about him. He checks the website because as he remembers last time he checked, which was the first time he knew about the service, there was nobody named 'Seungwooni' there.

Seungyoun scrolls the profile tab. The list is still the same. That's weird. It's already late at night but he decided to call the service. He can't help but make sure that this Seungwooni guy does exist in the personnel list.

"Kitty Cuddle Service. How can I help you?"

"Ah, sorry for calling this late. Can I book 'Seungwooni' for tomorrow night?"

"Seungwooni…? I don't think we hav- Ah! A moment, please."

There is a silence for a little while on the customer service side. Only making Seungyoun even more curious what is going on here. Who is this 'Seungwooni'?

"I'm sorry for the wait, Mr Seungyoun. We will put you on the list to book Seungwooni for tomorrow night. May I know the exact time, Sir?"

'Huh? So he really works here?' "For 8PM, please. One more thing, why isn't he listed on the website?"

"He's a part-timer here, Sir. He usually takes over cancelled schedules. Anything else, Sir?"

"Oh… Okay. That's all. Thank you."

Seungyoun hangs up the phone. He gets his answer but something still feels off. He's trying not to think too much about it because he really needs to sleep.

•••

It's the day of the appointment. The bell to his apartment rings. Exactly at 8PM. Seungyoun wonders how this man is very on time. He wouldn't mind if he arrives just a few minutes later, or earlier. Did he wait outside before pressing the bell?

"Coming," shouts Seungyoun. He opens the door to find the beautiful man. He stares for a little while, making Seungwoo uneasy. "Good evening."

"G-Good evening, Mr Seungyoun." Seungwoo seems more nervous than before. Maybe because this time Seungyoun requests for him specifically.

"Hey, no honorifics?"

"Ah, right. Hi, Seungyoun?"

"Hehe. Hi, Seungwooni. Come in," says Seungyoun as he grabs Seungwoo's hand and he finds it a bit cold. "Seungwooni?"

"Yes?" Seungwoo tilts his head a little.

"How long did you wait outside?"

Seungwoo gets flustered at the question and pulls his hand. "It wasn't long. I arrived earlier than I expected."

"Hmm~ If you're that eager to meet me, you could have just ring the bell, you know?"

Seungwoo looks down. His ears turn beet red. Seungyoun thought it was because of the cold weather outside. He closes the door and pushes Seungwoo back to walk into the living room.

"Wait there. I'm going to make you a hot drink. Is hot chocolate okay?"

"Eh? Yeah, thanks…"

Seungwoo is being all fidgety on the sofa. He is supposed to only provide service but it seems like he's the one being spoiled by Seungyoun. The way Seungyoun treats him is almost like they're dating. Seungwoo shakes off the thought. He can't feel conceited about all these. He convinced himself that Seungyoun is only being nice to him.

Seungyoun enters the living room with two cups of hot chocolate. "Ah, do you need blankets too?"

Seungwoo shakes his head. "It's okay. The room is already warm enough. We can save the blanket for later-" His cheeks suddenly turn hot. His own words embarrass him.

"Right… We'll cuddle in the blanket later…" Seungyoun gets shy all of a sudden too. They will only cuddle in the bed later but the thought of sleeping together with Seungwoo makes his tummy feel funny. He lets out a smile.

The atmosphere turns awkward and they don't talk for a few minutes. They just sit there staring at the TV but not really watching it. Seungyoun yawns and turns it off.

"Let's go to bed," says Seungyoun while holding Seungwoo's hand. He subconsciously does it and Seungwoo doesn't mind. They walk together into the bedroom and Seungyoun doesn't let go of his hand.

"Do I face your way or the other way?" asks Seungwoo.

Seungyoun doesn't answer right away. He's contemplating whether to have Seungwoo face his way so he can stare at Seungwoo's face all he wants, but it's more comfortable to hug if Seungwoo faces the other way.

"Hmmmm… Maybe face the other way."

Seungwoo positions himself on his side, with Seungyoun hugging him from behind. His heart beats so loudly he's afraid Seungyoun might hear it. He can feel Seungyoun's breath on his neck.

Seungyoun does realize it. He can feel Seungwoo's fast heartbeat in his hug. He whispers into Seungwoo's ear, "Hey, Seungwooni…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Your heartbeat is so fast. Are you okay?"

"I'm- I'm okay… not."

"May I know the reason? You've been so fidgety and shy since earlier. I don't want to get the wrong idea."

Seungwoo turns his body to face Seungyoun, but he can't look at his face.

"I have a confession to make."

"A confession…?"

"I actually don't work for the service… Well, not officially. I got in because of the service owner's idea."

Seungyoun looks very confused. He gets the part where Seungwoo said he's not an official employee there, but not about the correlation to the owner.

"Wooshin, the owner, is a long time friend of mine."

"Huh? That Wooshin? He's the owner?? Why did he make you work for him?"

Seungwoo suddenly raises his body and sits down. He's making a very serious face. Seungyoun does the same and sits down facing Seungwoo straight.

"Because of my feelings for you…"

"Eh…?"

"Wooshin suddenly contacted me one day, he asked me if you were my crush back when we were at college."

"Wa-wait a second…" Seungyoun rubs his forehead because he's having a hard time grasping the information. "We were at the same college before?"

"Yeah, and you were- you are my crush, until now. I didn't know he still remembers about it. To be honest I was quite shocked when I heard you used his service. I got… jealous. I agreed right away when he offered me the chance to work for him."

Seungwoo clenches his fist. He's trying so hard to hold his feelings in. He's regretting his decision to do all this just to have a chance to be close to Seungyoun. Seungyoun is quiet. It makes Seungwoo even more uneasy.

"I'm very sorry if I creeped you out. I will take responsibility for my actions. I will pay back the fund you used for the service. You're free to do whatever you want to me. Anything to redeem my mistake."

"Anything?"

Seungwoo bows down. "Yes, anything."

"Then… Will you go out with me?"

Seungwoo raises up his head and looks very puzzled. "Pardon?"

"Pfft! You should see your face right now, Seungwooni… You said you would do anything, right? Then, be my lover."

"But… Why?"

"Because as it turns out, I have feelings for you too. Might not be comparable to what you have for me, but I know I'm interested in you. I want to know more about you."

Seungwoo stays quiet. Now Seungyoun is the one being uneasy because he hasn't gotten Seungwoo's answer yet.

"It's Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo."

"Yes?"

"My real name. Please take care of me from now on, Seungyoun."

Seungwoo's cheeks become red up to his ears. Seungyoun smiles really brightly at the sight.

"Likewise, Seungwoo."

Seungyoun jumps on Seungwoo and hugs him tightly. It's their first hug as a lover. The first one of many hugs, cuddles and embraces to come.


	2. Embrace

"Why are you just standing there, Seungwoo? Not going to sleep?" Seungyoun asks while tapping his hand on the empty space next to him in the bed.

It feels surreal to Seungwoo. He's going to sleep with his long time crush, not as a cuddler. Tonight is the first time he's sleeping over at Seungyoun's apartment as his lover. For some reason he's feeling more nervous because the pretense is different. As lovers, things might progress to something… more.

Seungwoo walks into the bed and positions himself right away, facing the wall instead of Seungyoun. He remembers the last time they cuddle in bed, Seungyoun seems to prefer to cuddle this way because their bodies fit perfectly. Seungwoo is surprisingly calm once they cuddle, not as nervous as earlier.

"Good night, Seungwoo," says Seungyoun as he tightens his hug and kisses Seungwoo's earlobe, which gives him goosebumps.

"Hn! ...Good night, Seungyoun."

"Pfft, you're making a funny noise."

"That's because of you…"

Seungyoun rubs his nose on Seungwoo's nape and teases him a little bit more.

"Hnn… Seungyoun…"

"Hehe~ Okay, okay, I'll stop."

And they both doze off to sleep.

•••

"Hnnh…"

Seungwoo wakes up in the middle of the night. He feels something hard poking his lower back.

"Eh…? Is he… hard?"

Seungyoun sleeps very soundly, except his lower part that seems to be quite energetic. Seungwoo can feel it's rubbing against his ass, on the spot where he never expected to be quite sensitive.

"Mmhh?!" Seungwoo lets out a muffled scream in surprise. Seungyoun is moving his hips slowly in his sleep, making Seungwoo wonder what Seungyoun is dreaming of.

"S-Seungyoun… Stop movin- Hnn!" Seungwoo whispers to Seungyoun but that doesn't seem to wake him up. The friction seems too much for Seungwoo, he's starting to get a hard-on. His eyes get teary, he's confused how to handle this situation. Letting this continue or waking Seungyoun up, either choice will be just as embarrassing.

Seungwoo tightens up his legs because of the sensation he's feeling down there. He feels the need to touch and relieve himself. "Hnn… Should I…?"

He looks to his back, Seungyoun still seems to be sleeping. He lowers down his pajama shorts and starts rubbing his dick that already got so hard just from the dry humping Seungyoun does.

"Haahn-" Seungwoo quickly covers his mouth with one of his hands while the other keeps rubbing the hardened manhood. "Hmmphh…"

He's trying hard to muffle his voice. His hand's movement gets faster while the precum is leaking so much and making wet noise against his hand.

"A-Almost cum… Haahh! Seungyoun-"

"Nn… Seungwoo?"

"?!" Seungwoo pulls up the blanket to cover himself. He can't believe Seungyoun actually wakes up when he is so close to climax.

"Seungwoo? What happened? Why are you cover-" Seungyoun just realized that himself got a boner, and it gives him the idea what is happening. He slips deeper into the blanket and tries reaching Seungwoo's lower part with his hand.

"Hnnh?! D-Don't touch there- Hahn-"

"Oh my, what do we have here… Were you playing with yourself? Why didn't you just wake me up?" teases Seungyoun.

"It- It's your fault… You rubbed yours against me and I just- Hnn…"

"You know what, Seungwoo? You're making a lot of sexy noises when you're feeling good. And I want to hear more…"

"Haah… I don't- Seungyoun, I- I wanna cum…" pleads Seungwoo, which seems to be turning on a switch in Seungyoun. Seungyoun moves his hand fast, creating a lot of friction and pleasure on Seungwoo's lower body. "Hnn-aahh!!"

Seungwoo reached his climax. He's still catching his breath when Seungyoun suddenly does the dry humping again, but while being sober this time.

"W-Wait, Seungyoun! ...Do you want me to touch you too?"

Seungyoun hasn't answered yet when Seungwoo turns around and grabs his dick.

"Mmh! That was so sudden… I almost came- Your hand feels so good, Seungwoo..."

Seungwoo keeps staring at Seungyoun's face. Not only because he wants to see every bit of Seungyoun's expression, but also because he's yearning for something. He wants to kiss him but is afraid to ask.

Seungyoun notices Seungwoo keeps staring at his lips. He puts his face closer to Seungwoo. "You look hungry, Seungwoo… Do you want something?"

"Wha- I don't… I…"

Seungwoo is drawn in the atmosphere. He forgets his embarrassment and kisses Seungyoun deep. Seungyoun moves on top of Seungwoo and returns the kiss even deeper, licking each other's tongue, not leaving a chance to breathe.

Seungwoo's hand is still touching Seungyoun down there. He can feel it getting harder and twitching. He wants more than just touching. He wants it… inside of him. He lets go of the kiss and hesitates for a bit.

"Seungyoun, can we… do more than this? I mean, is it too fast if I... want you to fill me up-"

Seungyoun covers Seungwoo's mouth with his hand. "You- I was trying to hold myself back and you just had to…"

Seungyoun reaches the bedside table, trying to find something from deep inside the shelf. He takes out a bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms. Seungwoo looks taken aback.

"Does it bother you that I keep these stuff?"

Seungwoo shakes his head. But now he doesn't know where to look. Seungyoun helps Seungwoo take off his pants completely. He pours quite a lot of the lube onto his hand, then smears it around Seungwoo's entrance.

"Ahn! It's cold…"

"Bear with me for a bit," says Seungyoun as he slips his index finger into Seungwoo. "So tight… Does it hurt?"

"Nnnhh… It doesn't, just… feels weird…"

Seungyoun moves his finger back and forth before inserting one more finger to loosen Seungwoo up. He spreads the finger inside and moves it around in circling movement.

"Aahn! S-Seungyoun… Don't- move it like that-"

Seungwoo's body arches back, his legs are trembling. He subconsciously spreads them wider, like he wants more of that sensation. His dick is leaking so much precum. He just came earlier but now he's hard again just from getting Seungyoun's fingers moving inside of him.

"A bit more, Seungwoo… I'll insert one more finger, okay?"

Seungyoun moves three fingers inside Seungwoo vigorously, trying to reach a spot that will make Seungwoo feel even better. As he rubs deeply, he finally hits it and at the same time makes Seungwoo reach his second climax.

"N-Not there! Haa- Aaahh!!"

Seungyoun pulls out his fingers. He uses his other hand to rub Seungwoo's cheek and wipes the sweat on his face.

"Seungwoo… Are you okay? We don't have to continue now if it's too much. You just came twice."

Seungwoo pulls Seungyoun and kisses his lips. He nibbles on Seungyoun's lower lip and licks it up.

"Let's do it, Seungyoun… I want you…"

Seungyoun snaps. He rips the condom sachet using his teeth, then wears it hurriedly.

"Don't complain if it hurts later."

He thrusts deep right away. It's still a bit too tight but Seungyoun can't hold back any longer because of Seungwoo's pleads.

"Hyaa- Aahhn!! Hah! So- deep- Hnn!!"

Seungwoo is gasping for air. He's losing his mind just from one thrust. He can feel it hitting his sweet spot right away. With every bit of his strength left, he uses his hands to spread his legs even wider.

"Deeper, Seungyoun- More…"

"Mmh! You're really-"

Seungyoun gives just exactly what Seungwoo wanted. He moves so fast and deep inside, letting out all kinds of noises, from their flesh slapping together to wet sounds from the lube and precum mixing together. Seungwoo keeps screaming Seungyoun's name in between his moan and gasps.

"Seungyouuun… Haahh! Too good- I'm going crazy- Haahn!"

"Don't get tighter- Aah! I'm about to come-"

"Hnn- Together, Seungyoun… Kiss…"

Seungyoun moves his body forward to kiss Seungwoo messily, saliva dripping all over. He thrusts a few more times until both of them come at the same time.

"Hmmmhh!! Haa-"

They both catch their breath before Seungyoun pulls out and takes the condom off. He came so much. So does Seungwoo, for the third time, and their clothes get really dirty because of it. Seungyoun takes his clothes off and helps Seungwoo do the same. He throws the clothes to wherever.

"Let's worry about the dirty clothes and bed sheets tomorrow. Now I just want to cuddle and go back to sleep," mumbles Seungyoun as he pulls Seungwoo into his hug, in his favorite position.

"We're sweaty, Seungyoun… It feels sticky," says Seungwoo while laughing.

"Oh~ You finally laugh, Seungwoo. That's rare. Should we sleep naked more often so I can get you to laugh?" Seungyoun tickles Seungwoo's side to make him laugh some more.

"Ahahahha! Stop it- Hahha! Time out, time out!"

Seungyoun embraces Seungwoo tightly, almost too tight. He buries his face in Seungwoo's shoulder. He kisses Seungwoo's nape softly.

"Seungwoo…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"..."

"You might think I only asked you out impulsively, or that my feelings might not run as deep as yours, but… I just want to let you know that you mean a lot to me and I want to cherish you, Seungwoo."

"Seungyoun… I admit that I doubted you at first. I mean, you've been my crush for the longest time, and suddenly becoming your lover right now feels like a dream. I was worried that this is all just a dream that I don't want to wake up from. But from the way you treat me, I can tell that you're serious about us, so… Don't fret about it, okay?"

Seungyoun answers it with a nod while burying his face in Seungwoo's nape. Seungwoo laughs because he finds it cute. He pats Seungyoun's head softly to help him fall asleep. He turns his head to the back a little bit and whispers to Seungyoun.

"I love you, Seungyoun. Thank you for loving me back."


End file.
